Natalya
Natalie Katherine "Nattie" Neidhart Wilson (27 de mayo de 1982) es una actriz y luchadora profesional canadiense que trabaja actualmente en la WWE bajo el nombre de Natalya. Dentro de sus logros se destaca un reinado como Campeona de Divas de la WWE. Es la hija del ex-luchador Jim "the Anvil" Neidhart, yerno de Stu Hart y sobrina del miembro del salon de la fama de WWE Bret Hart siendo la tercera generación de una familia de luchadores. Como miembro de la familia Hart es la prima de los luchadores Harry Smith y Teddy Hart y es esposa del luchador Tyson Kidd. Carrera Inicios: Nattie recibió formación de lucha libre profesional entrenando en la casa de la familia Hart por parte de sus tíos Ross y Bruce Hart. Además, hay que añadir a su carrera como luchadora profesional que recibió entrenamiento en la lucha libre amateur y en artes marciales mixtas. Entre finales del 2000 y 2001 sirvió como multitud y como anunciante al ring de la promoción de jóvenes de Eric Bischoff, MatRat. En 2003 comenzó a trabajar en la Stampede Promotion de la familia Hart, comenzando con un largo feudo con Belle Lovitz. Las dos lucharon la una contra la otra repetidamente hasta 2005, cuando fueron forzadas a formar pareja contra la Familia Myers. Neidhart además comenzó a luchar en el extranjero, con la intención de perfeccionar sus habilidades. En el verano de 2004 aceptó historias para un tour por Inglaterra, y en marzo de 2005, comenzó un tour de dos meses por Japón dónde usó el nombre de Nadia Hart. Cuando regresó a Canadá se volvió inmediatamente heel, anunciando que la "Nasty Nattie" había surgido. El 17 de junio de 2005 derrotó a Anna Marie, Bella Lovitz y Ma Myers en un Fatal-4-Way match convirtiéndose en la primera Stampede Women's Pacific Champion, sin embargo más tarde dejó vacante el título. El 8 de octubre de 2006 Nattie ganó el SuperGirls Championship de Lisa Moretti en un Big Time Wrestling show. Dicho campeonato pertenecía a NWA: Extreme Canadian Championship Wrestling en Newark, California, el cual perdió ante Nikki Matthews el 27 de octubre en un Triple Threat match que también involucró a Veronika Vice. World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE (2008-presente) 2008 - 2010: Hizo su debut en el roster principal de la WWE, bajo el nombre de Natalya Neidhart, el 4 de abril de 2008 durante un episodio de SmackDown!, saliendo de entre el público ayudando a Victoria en un ataque sobre Michelle McCool y Cherry, estableciéndose así como Heel. Inmediatamente formó una alianza con Victoria. La siguiente semana formó equipo con Victoria derrotando a Michelle McCool y Cherry. En Backlash participo en un 12 Divas Tag Team donde el Team Phoenix (Beth Phoenix, Victoria, Jillian, Melina, Layla & Natalya) derrotó al Team James (Mickie James, Michelle McCool, Ashley, Maria, Kelly Kelly & Cherry). Posteriormente ganó un Golden Dream match, convirtiéndose en la primera retadora por el nuevo Campeonato de Divas. En The Great American Bash se enfrentó a Michelle McCool por el Campeonato de Divas de la WWE, saliendo derrotada por lo que McCool se coronó campeona. Participó en la Miss WrestleMania 25 Diva Battle Royal de WrestleMania XXV, pero no logró ganar, siendo "Santina Marella" quien ganara el combate. El 15 de abril de 2009, fue enviada a la marca ECW por el draft suplementario. En esta marca volvió a formar The Hart Dynasty junto a Tyson Kidd & David Hart Smith. Durante su estadía en la ECW empezó un feudo con Alicia Fox, derrotándola en numerosas ocasiones. El 29 de junio del 2009 fue traspasada junto a Kidd y Smith de la ECW a SmackDown!. En SmackDown inició un feudo junto a The Hart Dinasty en contra de Cryme Time & Eve Torres. La siguiente semana derrotó a Eve Torres. Estuvo en el equipo de Smackdown Divas, junto con Michelle McCool y Beth Phoenix en WWE Bragging Rights, derrotando al equipo RAW de Melina, Gail Kim & Kelly Kelly. En la edición del 13 de noviembre en SmackDown se enfrentó a Mickie James y logró ganar este combate gracias a las distracciones de LayCool (Michelle McCool & Layla). El 4 de diciembre en SmackDown participó en un Triple Theat Match para obtener a la Contendiente #1 al Campeonato Femenino de la WWE en la cual salió derrotada, siendo la vencedora Mickie James, combate en donde también participó Beth Phoenix. En Wrestlemania XXVI se convirtió en Face al ayudar a su tío Bret Hart a ganarle a Mr. McMahon. Debido al Supplemental Draft, fue traspasada de SmackDown a RAW junto con su equipo The Hart Dinasty, donde empezaron un feudo con su tío Bret Hart en contra de The Miz y Big Show, ganando los Campeonato Unificado en Parejas de la WWE. Después iniciaron un feudo en con The Usos & Tamina, a los cuales se enfrentaron en Fatal 4-Way, ganando The Hart Dynasty. A la siguiente noche se enfrentó a Tamina, pero la lucha se detuvo cuando The Nexus entraron al ring. El 27 de septiembre en RAW, ganó la oportunidad de luchar por el Campeonato de las Divas tras ganar una Battle Royal de Divas, luchando en Hell in a Cell, en donde derrotó a la campeona Michelle McCool por descalificación gracias a la interferencia de Layla, por lo que no logró ganar el título, empezando un feudo con las co-campeonas Lay-Cool. A causa de esto, tuvo otra oportunidad contra la co-campeona Layla en Bragging Rights, pero volvió a ser derrotada al recibir un "Simply Flawless" de McCool. A causa de esta victoria, el 1 de noviembre derrotó a McCool, obteniendo una oportunidad por el título en Survior Series contra McCool & Layla; la cual ganó coronándose como campeona, pero al celebrar, fue atacada por LayCool, pero fue salvada por Beth Phoenix quien hacia su regreso. El 13 de diciembre en RAW Slammy Awards participo en un Diva Battle Royal en el que se determinaria a la Diva Of The Year 2010 sin embargo fue eliminada por Michelle McCool quien gano el combate. Al término del mismo el RAW General Manager pacto una lucha entre Natalya & Beth Phoenix en contra de LayCool en TLC: Tables, Ladders and Chairs en el primer Tables Match.En el evento ella y Beth Phoenix derrotaron a Michelle McCool & Layla. 2011 - 2013: El 24 de enero derrotó a Melina Perez reteniendo el Campeonato de Divas. Tras la lucha Michelle McCool & Layla exigieron su revancha por el título en Royal Rumble, en dicho evento, Eve Torres fue añadida al combate por el Campeonato de las Divas, resultando esta última la ganadora. En RAW tuvo la revancha por el título en un Lumberjill Match saliendo derrotada. El 26 de abril debido al Draft Suplementario fue traspasada a SmackDown! en donde se convirtió en mánager y entrenadora de Kaitlyn y la debutante A.J. comenzando un feudo con Alicia Fox, Tamina & Rosa Mendes. El 1 de Agosto en RAW participó en un Diva Battle Royal para ser contendiente #1 al Campeonato de Divas de la WWE pero fue eliminada por The Bella Twins. El 5 de agosto derrotó a AJ, por rendición, luego del combate continuó atacándola dando un cambio a Heel y revelando que se había aliado con Beth Phoenix. Natalya acompañó a Phoenix en sus luchas por el título en SummerSlam y Night of Champions en donde Phoenix salió derrotada. En Hell in a Cell volvió acompañar a Beth Phoenix por la lucha del Campeonato de Divas de la WWE Phoenix derrotó a Kelly después de Glam Slam coronandose en la nueva Campeona de Divas. El 31 de Octubre participó en Halloween Diva Battle Royal para ser contendiente #1 al Campeonato de Divas de la WWE pero fue eliminada por Eve. Después de que esta última ganara intentó atacarla junto con Beth Phoenix pero fue salvada por Kelly Kelly y Alicia Fox. En Royal Rumble derrotó junto con Beth Phoenix, The Bella Twins a Kelly Kelly, Eve Alicia Fox & Tamina. El 22 de marzo de 2012 en WWE Superstars junto con Tamina fueron derrotadas por Eve y Phoenix, disolviendose las Divas Of Doom. Tras esto se enfrento en Money in the Bank a Tamina, Kaitlyn & Layla siendo derrotada junto con Eve & Beth Phoenix. El 20 de agosto en RAW participó en un Diva Battle Royal para ser conteniente #1 al Campeonato de las Divas de la WWE. Sin embargo no logró ganar siendo eliminada por Alicia Fox. El 13 de septiembre en Superstars cambió a Face tras derrotar a Alicia Fox. El 28 de septiembre en Smackdown fue derrotada por Phoenix]. En el Pre-Show de TLC participó en un Diva Battle Royal para ser la Contediente #1 al Campeonato de las Divas, pero no logró ganar siendo eliminada por Kaitlyn. En noviembre se estableció como la valet de Hornswoggle & The Great Khali. El 21 de febrero del 2013 en el Road to Wrestlemania NXT se enfrentó a Kaitlyn por el Campeonato de Divas de la WWE pero fue derrotada. A mediados de 2013, la WWE estrenó el reallity show Total Divas, donde The Bellas eran las protagonistas, junto a las luchadoras Naomi, Cameron y Natalya. Esto hizo que Brie empezara un feudo con Natalya, enfrentándose en varios combates, incluyendo uno en SummerSlam que ganó Natalya. Tras esto, la Campeona de Divas insultó a todas las participantes en el Reality Show, por lo que en Night of Champions, Lee defendió el título ante Naomi, Bella y Natalya, reteniendo el título con éxito. En Hell in a Cell, Fandango & Summer Rae derrotaron a The Great Khali & Natalya. En un segmento de sillas musicales de RAW del 18 de noviembre, fue la primera en ser eliminada, mas tarde regresando a defender a su equipo de las true divas (Alicia fox, Summer Rae, Kaitlyn, Aksana y Rosa Mendes) quienes atacaron al elenco de Total Divas, después de esto se pactó una lucha en survivor series en donde su equipo fue el ganador. En la revancha del dia 25 de noviembre volvió a ganar su equipo. En RAW del 2 de diciembre hizo equipo con The Bella Twins derrotando a Summer Rae, Tamina Snuka y AJ Lee, por lo que se pactó una lucha entre esta ultima y Natalya por el campeonato de las Divas en el PPV TLC (Tables, Leaders and Chairs) en la cual fue derrotada. 2014 - presente: A principios de 2014, inició un feudo con Summer Rae, a la que derrotó en varios combates en Superstars. El 31 de marzo en Raw fue derrotada por Rae dando por terminado su feudo. El 11 de marzo en Main event fue derrotada por AJ Lee en un combate por el Campeonato de Divas de la WWE. En WrestleMania XXX fue incluida en la lucha por el campeonato pero fue nuevamente derrotada por AJ Lee, en una lucha donde participaron todas las divas de la compañía. El 16 de abril en Main event participó en un Divas Battle Royal para convertirse en la contendiente #1 al Campeonato de Divas de la WWE, siendo eliminada al final por Tamina Snuka. Tras esto, comenzó a participar en un torneo para coronar a la nueva Campeona Fememina de NXT. El 1 de mayo en NXT derrotó a Layla. El 29 de mayo en NXT fue derrotada por Charlotte en una lucha en donde estaba en juego el Campeonato Fememino de NXT. En lucha Movimientos finales *'Sharpshooter' -2008-presente *'Nattie by Nature' (Discus clothesline) - 2008 - presente *'Bridging german suplex' – 2006 - 2008 *'Spinning sitout powerbomb' -2008 - 2009 Movimientos de firma *'Pin-Up-Strong' (Modified inverted surfboard Double wrist lock)-2011 - presente *'Front powerslam' *'Sitout scoop slam piledriver' *'Varios tipos de suplex:' **'Belly-to-back' **'Delayed vertical' **'Double underhook' **'German' **'Snap' **'Wheelbarrow' *'Rear naked choke' *'Surfboard' *'Abdominal stretcht' *'Low back dropkick' Managers *Victoria *Bret Hart *Beth Phoenix Luchadores dirigidos *Victoria *TJ Wilson / Tyson Kidd *Harry Smith / DH Smith / David Hart Smith *AJ *Kaitlyn *Beth Phoenix Apodos *"The Anvilette" Campeonatos y logros Extreme Canadian Championship Wrestling *'SuperGirls Championship' (1 vez) Stampede Wrestling *'Stampede Women's Pacific Championship' (3 veces) *'Luchadora del año' (2005) World Wrestling Entertainment *'WWE Divas Championship' (1 vez) Pro Wrestling Illustrated *Situada en el Nº19 en el PWI Female 50 en 2008 *Situada en el N°25 en los PWI Female 50 de 200 *Situada en el Nº29 en el PWI Female 50 en 2010 *Situada en el Nº4 en el PWI Female 50 en 2011 *Situada en el Nº12 en el PWI Female 50 en 2012 *Situada en el Nº13 en el PWI Female 50 en 2013 Wrestling Observer Newsletter *Worst Worked Match of the Year (2013) with Brie Bella, Cameron, Eva Marie, Jojo, Naomi and Nikki Bella vs. AJ Lee, Aksana, Alicia Fox, Kaitlyn, Rosa Mendes, Summer Rae and Tamina Snuka on November 24 Categoría:Divas